


When It Rains

by itislacey



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itislacey/pseuds/itislacey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil likes when it rains. Dan’s not sure if he does. But with the help of Phil and one rainfall, Dan decides if he likes when it rains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Rains

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written when Phil tweeted about watching an epic thunderstorm from the tour bus, while eating froyo! Hope you like it!

“It looks like rain,” Phil said as he and Dan walked around yet another U.S. city.

“Don’t say that,” Dan said flatly, looking up at the darkening sky. They could smell the rain in the air. It was going to start at any minute, and Dan didn’t want to be caught in that. “We should get back to the bus after you take this picture.” 

Phil smirked at him, grabbing the phone that Dan held out to him. “Okay, fine. We’ll go back to the bus after this. How do you want it? Full body? Half body?”

Dan looked at the wall behind him, deciding what would be best. He wanted this picture to look awkward for some laughs, which he believed would be rather easy to do. “Just do knees up. I don’t want to ground in it. Just the wall. It’s very aesthetic.” Really, it was just a white marble wall, with nothing else to it. 

Phil laughed, opening the camera on Dan’s phone. “Whatever. Better hurry up before the rain falls!”

Dan shot him a look as he took his place in front of the wall, standing straight and lanky, with his best poker face. “Take it.”

“Alright, alright.” Phil adjusted the brightness level and took a few pictures for Dan to sort through later. He always took at least five, because surely one out of five would be good enough for Dan to post or keep. Though, Phil knew that Dan tended to keep most of the photos he took–even if they were blurry and not that great. “Here,” Phil said, handing the phone back to Dan.

“I’ll look through them when we get back on the bus,” Dan said, already heading in the direction they came from. 

Phil chuckled. “Why are you in such a hurry, Dan? It’s just a bit of rain. You take showers all the time and that’s no different.”

The look on Dan’s face was nothing short of a scowl. “That’s easy for you to say. You don’t have hair that looks like a poodle when it gets the slightest bit damp.” 

Phil pressed his lips together, trying his best to keep from smiling or giggling. Dan was always so self-conscious about his hair. Phil didn’t understand why. Most of his audience loved his “hobbit” hair. The only person that didn’t like it was Dan. Even Phil would admit to liking the curls and waves that flowed through the sea of brown atop his head.

“Don’t laugh,” Dan said. 

“I’m not!”

“You’re about to.”

“It’s just some curly hair, Dan. Loads of people have curly hair. Some worse than yours. And besides, everyone loves your hair. Straight or curly,” Phil assured. He hadn’t seen one person ever complain about Dan’s curly hair. If he recalled right, he remembered seeing a Tumblr post dedicated to his curls. It was something where you reblog the post, and add your favorite picture of Dan’s hobbit hair. Phil liked that post. He liked seeing it flow across his dashboard every now and then. “Not to mention it gets wavy at the end of our shows from sweating.”

“That’s just wavy, Phil. If it got wet from water, it would curl up and shrivel into a wad on top of my head. Sort of how it looks in our 3D audio book trailer on my channel. I still hate that video,” Dan said, shivering. 

“Because of the way you look?” Phil asked. 

“Yes. I like the video itself–it’s pretty cool that 3D audio is a thing. But at the end when we are on camera all “wet” and “burnt” … not so much. I looked horrid.” Dan practically cringed at the memory.

A giggle escaped Phil’s lips. “I think you look cute.” 

Dan rolled his eyes. “Of course you do. When don’t you think I look cute?” 

Phil pondered the thought. “You’re right. You’re always cute. Even when you lay on the ground and have an existential crisis.” 

A ghost of a smile danced on Dan’s lips as he shook his head. “Dork.” 

The first drops of rain began to fall, and Dan’s somewhat happy mood immediately vanished. It wasn’t raining hard, but all it took was one drop of water on his head to form the smallest of waves. 

“And there it is,” Phil muttered from behind Dan, holding out his hands to let the droplets fall on them. “Looks like we might not make it.”

“Phil,” Dan whined. “I need some hope that we will.”

“I’m sorry. I think the bus is a few blocks away. I don’t know. We should have brought our bodyguard to guide us. He knows more about the U.S. than we do. But we can map it, I’m sure.” Phil pulled out his phone.

“With what data?” Dan prompted.

Phil glowered and shoved his phone back in his pocket. “Okay, so we’ll wing it.”

“But the rain …”

“Forget about the rain,” Phil said. “You can always redo your hair later. We don’t even have a show today, so you’re good.”

Dan nodded slightly. “I just don’t want to run into anyone that might know us.”

“If we do, then so what? They’ll love the fact that they got to see your hobbit hair in real life! I remember when I saw it for the first time.”

Dan grunted. “You weren’t even supposed to.” 

They turned the corner, entering the next block over. Phil laughed next to Dan. “You tried so hard to keep it hidden. It was funny. Did you really think I would never see it?” 

“I had hoped you never would.”

Phil snickered. “Well, I like your hair, Dan. Natural or not.” And I love to run my fingers through it either way, Phil thought to himself.

Dan lifted one corner of his mouth at him, and they continued walking, trying to find their bus before the sprinkles turned into large droplets. 

“Dan!” Phil gasped, nearly stopping Dan’s heart. 

“What?” 

“Froyo! Oh, Dan, we have to stop and get some!” Phil pointed at the frozen yogurt shop, and then clapped his hands like a small child. “Please.”

Dan looked at Phil, a million thoughts racing through his mind. Dan never understood why Phil always asked Dan for permission to do things when they were doing them together. It made more sense for Phil to just do what he wanted, because one, he was older, and two, he was a grown ass man who didn’t need permission to do anything. Especially from Dan. But Dan liked seeing the child come out of Phil. It was always so cute. So he said, “Okay. Why not?” 

“Yes!” Phil hissed, grabbing Dan’s wrist and dragging him along through the small crowds of people.

The two entered the shop, surprised at the lack of people. Phil was still holding Dan’s wrist, not even realizing that he was in such a public place. Dan liked it, though, so he didn’t bother asking him to let go. He could only hope that none of their fans would see them practically holding hands. Oh the theories that would spark …

“What flavor are you getting?” Phil asked Dan, looking at the selection. “I think I want to try birthday cake.”

Dan twisted his face. “That doesn’t even sound remotely good.”

Phil smiled. “It’s either that or Georgia Peach.”

Dan laughed loudly. “Those both sound like literally the worst two flavors you can get here.”

“We have to try new things! That’s part of our American tour!” 

Dan arched one brow, and chuckled under his breath. “Then have at it. Try all the new things you want, but count me out. I’ll stick with chocolate and vanilla, thanks.”

“Do I need to vlog for my side channel and make you try it?” Phil questioned.

“Ha, no. I’m not eating anything called ‘Georgia Peach.’ Try it for yourself.”

Phil scowled, grabbing a cup to fill with flavors and toppings, and Dan trailed behind, doing the same. 

Phil didn’t get birthday cake or Georgia Peach, but he did get Cappuccino and French Vanilla mixed, with a few chocolate chips to top it off. Dan just got chocolate and vanilla, not feeling very out there today to try something that sounded so … bizarre. They paid for their over priced yogurt and left the shop to where the rain had mostly stopped.

“See, it didn’t even rain for that long,” Phil said to Dan, taking a large bite of yogurt. 

“It could come back at any moment. Let’s get back to the bus before it does.”

Phil made a clicking noise with his tongue. “So dramatic.” He rolled his eyes playfully, causing Dan to shove him in response.

The two walked the rest of the way to their bus, only getting lost once before getting back on track. Just as they made it to the road their bus was parked on, the sky opened up and let down all the rain, soaking Dan and Phil instantly. They ran down to their bus, entering the code to get the door to open, and shuffled up the stairs and slammed the door closed behind them.

Phil was the last one up, and when he reached the top, he was met with a soaked, glowering Dan. Water dripped from the tip of his fringe, and his black shirt was sticking to his skin. 

“At least we made it inside before your hair could curl?” Phil offered. He would be the only one seeing Dan’s hair now. The bus driver was at the hotel across the street, catching up with some much needed sleep, while the rest of the crew was setting up merch booths and the stage for their next show tomorrow.

Dan couldn’t keep the agitation on his face, and Phil was soon met with Dan’s famous smile–the one that caused the dimples. “Sure,” Dan said. “I’m putting on dry clothes, and then finishing my yogurt. You should do the same.”

Phil sighed, setting down his almost empty bowl and heading back to his room to find a clean set of clothes.

Thunder cracked outside, causing Phil to jump and the sudden noise. He peeled off his wet clothes, putting on his PJ bottoms and top, deciding that he wasn’t leaving the bus for the rest of the night. It was just going to be him and Dan, and the sound of rain and thunder outside. They deserved some peace and quiet. It’s been nonstop action for a whole month now. 

Phil went out to the living area, plopping down on the couch, finishing off his froyo. 

Dan emerged minutes later, wearing his camouflage jumper and a pair of black sweatpants. He swiped his bowl from the counter, sitting down next to Phil.

“Not going to adjust your hair?” Phil teased. 

Dan’s hair had already begun to dry and curl around his ears. “No. I’m not going anywhere until tomorrow, so there’s really no point.”

“Admitting defeat so easily? I expected more from you.” Phil set his empty bowl aside, still sucking the flavor off the spoon.

“It’s not like you haven’t seen it before,” Dan reminded. 

Another clap of thunder sounded, and Phil jumped. Dan laughed at him, and Phil said, “I like when it rains.”

“But you jump at the storms,” Dan pointed out. 

“Okay, but that’s not what I said. I said I like when it rains.”

Dan glanced over at him, taking in another spoonful of frozen yogurt. “Why?”

Phil stared into Dan’s eyes, and then looked at his hair. “One, because it causes that.” He flicked a finger towards Dan’s hair. “And two, because it’s calming and nice to just sit and listen to. Especially now, when it’s just the two of us, eating frozen yogurt.”

Dan didn’t reply, but words weren’t really needed. Dan understood how it felt completely. He liked just sitting here too, talking about nothing and listening to the sounds of the outside. It was a nice change from the rumbling of the highway. 

As Dan looked through his Twitter, Phil popped the spoon out of his mouth and dipped it into Dan’s bowl, stealing a spoonful of yogurt. 

“Phil!” Dan scolded as Phil shoved the spoon back into his mouth. 

“This tastes good,” Phil said, trying to swallow the yogurt. “More!” He went to put his spoon back in when Dan knocked his hand away, laughing. 

“Stop! You have your own yogurt!”

“It’s gone,” Phil said, showing him the empty bowl. “Come on. Share.”

“Nooooo!” Dan drawled out. “You ate all yours. That’s your fault. Get a bigger bowl next time.”

Phil groaned. “Dan, please! I want more,” he whined like a five year old. 

“No.”

“You’re a bad friend.” Phil pouted as he kept stealing glances at Dan, waiting for the right moment to strike again. He pretended to stand up, and then dove towards Dan, knocking the phone from his hand and getting another spoonful of chocolate. “Yes!”

“Phil!” Dan yelled playfully. “No!” Dan held the bowl high in the air, trying his best to keep it away from Phil. “It’s mine!”

“You can share!” Phil grunted, struggling to get his spoon into the bowl. “That’s what good friends do.”

“I never claimed to be a good friend,” Dan fired back. 

“You are in my eyes.”

“I’m a lot of things in your eyes,” Dan said, stopping all attempts from Phil to steal his yogurt. 

The two sat there, staring into each other’s eyes, not saying a word. Thunder sounded outside, but Phil didn’t jump. Not this time. Dan was close enough to make him feel safe and secure inside their tour bus.

Dan was just about to say something when Phil popped another bite of yogurt into his mouth, his eyes sparkling mischievously and a smile crossing his features.

“Fuck!” Dan shouted. “When did you–”

His words were silenced by a kiss. Phil’s lips touched his sweetly, and Phil pulled away, saying, “You might be out of yogurt, but at least the taste of it still lingers on your lips.”

Dan’s face heated, and he set down the now empty bowl. “I swear …”

“What?” Phil asked, his tongue poking through his teeth. 

“You’re the worst,” Dan laughed finally before leaning towards Phil and pecking him on the lips again. 

Phil reached out, running his fingers though Dan’s curls gently. “I like when it rains.”

“You said that earlier,” Dan whispered.

“Yes. But what I didn’t say was I like when it rains, because then I get to be trapped inside with you. So domestic.”

Dan rolled his eyes, pulling Phil in for a hug. They both adjusted themselves on the couch, looking out the window adjacent from them, watching the lightning scatter across the sky, and the rain slide down the glass. 

Phil was on Twitter, composing a quick tweet about how they were eating froyo and watching an epic thunderstorm, when Dan lied his head down on Phil’s lap, closing his eyes and just listening to the sound of the outside and Phil’s breathing. 

Phil continued to brush his fingers gently through Dan’s curls, saying nothing as they sat in silence. 

This is what Dan liked most about going on tour.

When it rains.


End file.
